The conventional pattern-based machine translation technology provides good translation quality at a fast translation speed when a translation pattern regarding a sentence to be translated is available. However, the conventional technology provides poor translation quality when a translation pattern regarding a sentence to be translated is not available because the sentence to be translated is not a common source which has been translated frequently for the translation field.
Further, the conventional statistical machine translation technology translates a source sentence well when translation models can be statistically sufficiently learned because there are abundant bilingual corpuses with respect to the source sentence, however, it provides a translation of a source sentence with a poor quality at a low translation speed when there are sufficient the bilingual corpuses with respect to the source sentence. Besides, the conventional statistical machine translation technology has no sufficient information on an analysis of a source language, it does not employ the models using the information on the analysis of the source language, so that the translation thereby cannot have good quality.